Imaging systems of various designs have been used extensively for generating images. Exemplary imaging systems include copiers, scanners, cameras, and more recently digital cameras, and other devices capable of generating images. The devices may create digital image data which may be stored, displayed, and modified by a user.
It is not uncommon for image data of images to have light or dark artifacts which were generated during the creation of the image data. For example, dust, scratches, hair, etc. on prints, slides, or negatives being scanned by a scanner may distinctly appear as artifacts distinguishable from features of the images. These unsightly defects are of increasing concern especially with the improved optics and imaging systems providing images of increased color accuracy and resolution. Further, film photographs may be scanned to provide the film images in digital form and the scanned images may be enlarged for viewing using a monitor or projector or as a hard image. The process of enlarging makes small dust specks and scratches very apparent.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards providing improved imaging systems and apparatus which reduce the presence of defects in images.